Jacob's Love, and Edward's Grief
by CrestfallenlovesEdward1993
Summary: Jacob and Bella have been just best friends for quite a while... until now. Will Bella find out that she really does love Jake more than she does Edward? Or will she leave Jake for Edward, and what about the new vampire who wants Bella dead now? JxB & ExB
1. Chapter 1

BPOV (Bella's Point Of View)

Okay… here we go, another day. I wonder where Edward went to? I sat up in my bad on yet another Wednesday morning, and then all of the memory came back from that fateful night a month ago. The hole once again opened in my chest, and I couldn't seem to breathe… once again. I got up, and remembered that Jacob had asked me to come down to La Push today… he had to ask me something. I got up, and did everything I usually did in the mornings. I could not get rid of the pain in my chest, no matter how much I tried. It would be good for me to go see Jacob today… my personal sun… lighting up my world. I went off to school thinking about what Jacob had to tell me… probably something to so with Victoria or something. I shouldn't be too excited about it. It would probably be something bad too, considering the fact that he had been acting odd lately. Not to mention, the fact that anything to do with Victoria is usually bad. When I got into Gym, an opened my locker, a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up, and looked at it for a moment before I read it. It read:

_**Dear Bella**_

_**It seems you have been having a good life since my beloved James died… but be warned you will pay for what your beloved Edward did to him. I will kill you, more likely sooner than later! **_

_**Toodles!**_

Victoria

I sat in shock, looking at the piece of paper for only a moment before complete fear, and panic ran through me, and though I could hear voices calling out my name, I couldn't turn around to see who's voice it was, and respond.

JPOV (Jake's Point Of View)

I was so excited. Today was the day that I was going to tell Bella that I love her, and that the moment that I became a werewolf, I knew that I had imprinted on her. This was all I was thinking about all day. I was in a daze all day because that was all I could think about. I though about how I could say it, and what her reaction would be. I didn't expect her to be excited about it, or except me for it. I didn't expect her to go out with me, or try to build a relationship… she was in love with the bloodsucker… what was his name? Edward? After all… but he left her, and she is alone now… or at least I think she is, unless one of those humans asked to date her… which wouldn't surprise me… she is so beautiful. I entered my last class, and sat at my desk. I looked down, and opened my binder, which had been in my locker before my last class. A thin piece of paper fell out, and I picked it up, and looked at it. I sat there frozen for a couple of seconds, before I read over it.

Jacob Black,

We have not officially met yet, but let me tell you that we will soon enough meet… and not under good circumstances… for you that is. (**AN: Insert evil laugh here) ** Anyways… be warned your beloved, sweet Bella does not have very much longer to live! Thanks for your time… have a great day I'll see you when we pay a visit to Bella… can't wait! Have a great day!

Laurant

I put the note back into my binder to make sure no one could see it. This, along with Bella was all I thought about for my last class before I could see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Here I am again!! Okay I am going to try to start updating every day now… but no promises for sure alright so onto the next subject… I had a couple of questions about the last chapter… just to let you know… Victoria didn't kill Bella when she was at the school because Bella was at lunch, in a room full of people, so it wouldn't have really gone over well if Victoria had tried to kill her. As for Laurent well… he gave the note to Jake because Victoria wanted him to worry about it, she wanted him to be afraid that something would happen to Bella. Because she is evil like that!!!! lol so anyways… with that out of the way, here we go… CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I couldn't believe that Victoria had left me a note… in my locker… what's more, she was at my school! Without me knowing!! And is she left a note in my locker, then that meant that she also knew my locker combination. My thoughts instantly went to Jake. It seemed he was all I could think about today! I thought about it for a minute, and decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him about the note, considering he is just as overprotective as Edward, or maybe even more. I got out of class after school, and started down to La Push. It was only a fifteen minute drive, and I knew that, but it seemed like it took forever. I didn't know which Jake I would get… my Jake, or the cold hearted, werewolf Jake. When I got there, I found something that made me unbelievably happy. Jacob was standing outside, a huge grin on his face. He came over to my, and engrossed me into a huge hug. He seemed really happy. This made me happy. He was my sun, and he helped me through life, and so I was very happy when he was. He squeezed me to him tighter, and I said

"Can't… breath, Jake!" He let me back down onto the ground, because he had picked me up during the time that he was hugging me, and said

"Sorry, Bells."

"It's alright… so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Why don't we go hang out on the beach, Bells? We can walk down there."

"Alright!"

We started walking down to the beach, and on the way there, we talked about what was new in our lives… school, things at home, day to day stuff. It was so easy for me to talk to Jake, unlike the people at school. Jake was always the best person for me to talk to, on pretty much any subject. He was one of my best friends, and it would always be like that, no matter what. When we were about half way there, he stopped talking, and became really quite, not a sound out of him, and this worried me, but by the time I realized this, I figured that we were almost to the beach anyways, so there was no point in interrupting him in his thoughts. I thought about the note on the way there while he was quiet, and fear pulsed through my body. When we got there, Jake snapped out of his thoughts, and said as we walk onto the sand

"Can't catch me, Bells!"

"Can too!"

We ran onto the sand, and I chased him until I fell, which didn't take long. I lied there for a moment until I turned over onto my back, and looked up at the clouds in the sky. I sighed as Jake joined me on the ground. I turned onto my side, giggling, and asked timidly

"So… what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He joined me on his side, and said

"Okay Bella I want you to stay open minded about this. Please don't run away from me."

"I won't, Jake" I promised myself right then that no matter how bad the subject it was he wanted to talk to me about, I wouldn't run away from him, no matter what… not even if it was about my death.

"Do you promise, Bells?"

"Yes Jake, I promise… I won't run away on you."

"Okay Bella I- I… I…"

And then he did something that I thought he wouldn't ever do.


End file.
